Power Rangers Ancient Animals
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Thousands of years ago an evil named Ahriman got sealed away. The mentor of the group that sealed him away, Duša vowed to wait until Ahriman woke again to find 9 new rangers to once again save the world. OC contest over. Thanks to all that entered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is my new power rangers fanfic. I know I have another power rangers one and three others and I'll update those. Seeing as how I'm having this be a OC one I need you to submit an OC for the story which the rangers, who are in high school, fighting an ancient demon spirit. Here's my OC and I need eight others (red, blue, yellow, green, white, black, gold, and silver). **

**Name: Zayna Amanda Trueheart  
**

**Nickname:Zay, Z, or Na  
**

**Date of Birth: May 21, 1994  
**

**Age as of Sept. 2012: 16  
**

**Grade: 11 (junior)  
**

**Animals spirit name/ranger name:Tōḷa ātma  
**

**Appearance:Zay has tanned skin and more muscle then any girl in her grade. She has dark brown air which is down to the middle of her back and she keeps it in a ponytail. Her baby blue eyes contrast with her dark skin and dark hair. She's 5'5 and is 130lbs.  
**

**Personality: Zayna is nice but her past is bad. She has a bit of a temper and when she's mad you don't want to cross her. Zayna was raised by wolves for 6years of her life and when she gets mad she crouches and snarls at you...and may attack if she's pushed that far.  
**

**Ranger color: Pink  
**

**Animal Spirit: Wolf  
**

**Weapons of choice: Wolf Whip  
**

**Background: Zay was raised by parents who had trouble with the law but her mom was descended from the teams mentor. When she was four her parents drove out to escape the law and left her out in the forest. She was found by wolves who had human spirits in them and they took care of her until she was 10 when a man out hunting found her. He and his wife ended up fostering her. Right before this story takes place they move from Angel Grove to a new town.  
**

**Family: Father-David Trueheart age 43 job Native american teacher at local college. Mother-Marissa Trueheart age 40 job nurse. Pet-Acus Siberian Husky age ?.  
**

**Nationality-1/4 Indian(as in from India) 1/4 Korean 1/2 Italian  
**

**Reaction to being chosen-seeing as how she's the mentors great(to many degrees)grand niece.  
**

**Bf/Gf/love interest-She doesn't have a boyfriend seeing as the popular guys are afraid of her. She'd love to fall in love with another ranger and adding to the "power couple" family.  
**

**Civilian Clothes/Non Uniform-She has mostly pink shirts and jeans, two dresses(one for winter the other for summer), a skirt and a few nice dress shirts. Shoe wise she has a pair of sandals, a pair of high heels, a pair of flats, a pair of crocs, and a pair of tennis shoes.  
**

**Hobbies: Zay enjoys to be outside in the forest with nature. She is able to talk to dogs and wolves easily and loves to be with them. Saving the world is a top priority to her once she's chosen.  
**

**Likes/Dislikes: Likes-animals, pink, her foster family, being a ranger, listening to music, watching TV, being called Z, being called Na. Dislikes: her birth family for deserting her, being called Zayna- she can handle it she just doesn't really like it, being called Zat- she hates being called her initials.  
**

* * *

**Okay now here is the OC form. Just a few things first, wolf can't be used for the animal spirit, and for the ranger name I used google translate and typed in "wolf spirit" and chose a language other then English and got the name.  
**

**Name:**

**Nickname:  
**

**Animal spirit name/ranger name:  
**

**Date of Birth:  
**

**Age as of Sept. 2012:  
**

**Grade(9-12):  
**

**Appearance-with detail:  
**

**Personality:  
**

**Color(red-M, blue-M, yellow-F, green-M, white- M/F, black-M, gold-M/F, silver-M/F):  
**

**animal spirit:  
**

**weapon of choice:  
**

**background:  
**

**Family(name,age,grade/job/education)  
**

**nationality:  
**

**reaction to being chosen:  
**

**Bf/Gf/Love interest:  
**

**How well OC works with team:  
**

**Civilian clothes/non uniform-  
**

**hobbies:  
**

**How OC feels about Zayna:  
**

**Likes/Dislikes:  
**

* * *

**There is the form review and I'll update once I've chosen the OCs and after that it'll be once I've wrote the first chapter/episode.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I know it's only been a few days but I've made a decision about the rangers. Here are the rangers and their colors and authors.**

**Zayna "Z" "Zay" "Na" Amanda Trueheart (Me) Pink Wolf  
**

**Liam "Lee" "Stevie" Stevenson (ULTRASAURUS123) Silver Snow Leopard  
**

**Daivd Ragendwarf (Pyrolion2) Red Lion  
**

**Calleigh "Cal" "Fek" Megan Fetkenhier (NCIS Band Geek) Yellow Bobcat  
**

**Stephan "Steve" "Galloway" "Phant" Galloway (The 4thEnthusiast) Blue Elephant  
**

**James " " "Jay" Wallace (White-Falcon-06) Black Orca (killer whale)  
**

**Malia "Lia" O'Hannah (StarWriter0303) White Snow Leopard  
**

**Aaron "Sparky" Sparkx (Silverdude217) Green Serpent  
**

**Timothy "Tim" "Birdy" Ryder-Drake (gardien1204) Gold Eagle  
**

* * *

**There is the OC list. For all OCs listed I have a question..what hand do they write with. I need to know this because the morphers will be wrist morphers and on the arm they write with. Once morphed the katana they'll all use will be on the opposite side. For the ones I didn't choose I'm wanting to still put them in as characters who will later find out the identities of the rangers...if that's okay with you. Review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. Sorry about the wait I've been so busy.**** This is just a prologue but I'll publish the first chapter/episode also.  
**

****_Thousands of years ago a demon named Ahriman attempted to conquer earth._

_Ahriman was stopped by a great leader named Duša, who recruited nine great warriors.  
_

_These warriors used ancient animal spirits and bouncy ball sized orbs with special powers.  
_

_Before being locked up Ahriman vowed to come back and take over the world.  
_

___Duša_ waited for the day when he/she/it would once again call upon nine "warriors" to rid the world of evil.  


_One day.  
_

_That day is today._


	4. Rise Up Evil Pt1

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. Here is the first episode.  
**

**Ep.1 Rise Up Evil  
**

_Rise up rangers save the world/Put the demon in his place/Go Rangers/Go Rangers/Go rangers go/Use Ancient Animals to save the world/ Power Rangers Ancient Animals Rule/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ GO!_**  
**

It was the beginning of the school year at Cotton Spirit High in Cotton Spirit, California where we

lay our scene. "Hey nerd you better listen to us this year." A varsity football player said to a 10th

grader with blonde hair and blue eyes His hair had a streak of platinum blonde over his eyes. He

was Aaron Sparkx also known as Sparky by his friends. "And if I don't" he replied. The football

player growled menacingly punching his right fist into his left hand. "Then I'll make your life hell."

he growled. Sparky just turned his back to the football player who lunged at him. All of a sudden

a hand shot out of nowhere twisting the football player's arm. "Leave him alone" a voice

commanded. The voice belonged to a dark skinned, dark haired, baby blue eyed girl named

Zayna; preferably called Zay, Z, or Na. Gulping the guy backed off and retreated mumbling

something about "freak wolf raised humans". "You okay Sparky?" Z asked extending her hand to

the guy who she met when she first moved here this summer. "Yeah thanks" Sparky replied

taking her hand as she pulled him up. "no prob. Those jerks have no reason to pick on you." She

replied as the bell rang. "See you at lunch" Sparky said as they hurried off to first hour. Smiling

to herself Z walked into her first hour, which was Mythology. When she walked in she saw the

teacher already had a seating chart and she was to sit next to a girl named Calleigh Fetkenhier.

Sighing Z sat down and waited to see what her neighbor would be like. "Hi are you Zayna" a girl

with glasses a just past shoulder length light brown hair. "Yeah and you are?" Z replied raising

and eyebrow. "Calleigh but you can call me Cal or Fek... its your choice" Cal replied. "Okay and

you can call me either Z, Zay, or Na" Z replied. "Okay Z" Call said sitting down. "So why'd you

choose to take mythology" Cal asked. "Well... it seemed like a good class." Z replied. "Cool Hey I

heard that one of the first things we learn about is Romulus and Remus" Cal said excitidly. "Oh

the mythological brothers who were raised by wolves. I've heard of them." Z said. "Yup" Cal said.

"They show that just because you may not have been raised by humans doesn't mean you can't

make a difference" Z said darkly. What do you mean" Cal asked. Z told her that when she was

four her parents took her out on a drive and dumped her into a forest. Wolves who appeared to

have a bit of humanity to them took her in a raised her. When she was done telling the story it

was the end of the class. "One question" Cal said. "What" Z replied. "Can I call you Romola the

female version of Romulus." she asked. Laughing Z said "Yeah." The bell rang and now Z was on

her way to Trigonometry. She got there with 30sec. left before the bell rang and the only open

seat was next to this guy with tan skin, short black hair, and black eyes. She felt his eyes on her

as she took the seat next to him. Next she pulled out her stuff wondering why she got a sudden

piercing headache and a vision of a forest with a silvery formation looking into the trunk of a

giant tree and watching her. "Zayna Truehart" the teacher called. "yeah" Z said snapping out of

her thoughts. "Just checking to see if your here. But please next timedon't let me

have to call your name five times" The teacher replied as the other kids laughed. She sunk into

her seat as the teacher called "James Wallace" and the boy next to her said "Here" before turning

to her and saying "hey I'm James". "I figured that" Z replied. "Yeah and you're Zayna" James

replied. "Call me Z, Zay, or Na" Z said coolly. "Sorry Z. How about this: you call me Jay and I'll call

you Z" Jay said smiling at her. "Sure" she said smiling back.

**A/N: There is the first part of the first episode.**


	5. Rise Up Evil Pt2

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I'm sorry about anything you don't like I'm doing my best.**

**Wolfsbanex: I figure that since it's a power rangers story it should have a theme song like a real series would.**

**NCIS Band Geek: I'll do my best at having my character be in the background.**

**StarWriter0303: Thank you for the suggestion I'll do my best.**

**samcheese1: Yes there will be romance :) **

**Ep.2 Rise Up Evil  
**

_Rise up rangers save the world/Put the demon in his place/Go Rangers/Go Rangers/Go rangers go/Use Ancient Animals to save the world/ Power Rangers Ancient Animals Rule/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ GO!_**  
**

Aaron "Sparky" Sparkx sighed. It was going to be a long year and he could only hope the bullies

would leave him alone. He swept his blonde hair out of his eyes so he could see his way to his

first hour, which was World Religions, and hurried off so he wouldn't be late. Once he got into his

class he saw that the teacher had sat him by three kids named:Stephan Galloway, Malia

O'Hannah,and Timothy Ryder-Drake. He sat at one of the seats at the table the teacher assigned

him to and waited. The first person to join him at the table was a girl about 5'8 with wavy

long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had somewhat tan skin, freckles on her face and arms. He

could tell she was athletic since she had muscles underneath her white blouse and jean shorts.

"Hi I'm Malia O'Hannah" the girl said taking the seat across from Sparky. "Hi Malia I'm Aaron

Sparkx" he replied grinning as she smiled hesitantly back. Shortly after her two guys walked in

one was tall (about 5'11) with light brown hair and golden highlights that was kind of spiky with

tan skin, teal eyes, lean build with some muscle, and was wearing jeans with a striped light blue

shirt with a leather jacket over it. The other guy was also about 5'11 with a lean build, dark hair

that was medium length, brown eyes, and had on black jeans, a black muscle shirt, a golden belt

and necklace with a cocky grin. The two sat down the light browned haired guy next to Aaron

and the dark haired guy next to Malia. "I'm Timothy Ryder-Drake" The dark haired guy said

cockily as if he was warning them not to mess with him. "Hi I'm Stephan Galloway" the light

brown haired guy said smiling at the others. Malia and Aaron replied "Hi" and introduced

themselves. They quickly got to work and the hour passed. Once the class was done Aaron

invited them to eat lunch with him and Zayna and Malia and Stephan said "sure" while Timothy

said "Maybe".

* * *

_Time Skip To Lunch_

Aaron walked into the cafeteria and saw Zayna hanging out with two people. "Hey Z who are

your friends" Aaron said sitting down. "This is Calleigh and this is James" she replied motioning

towards the girl and boy she was sitting with. "Hi" Sparky said to them "Hey" they replied. Just

then Malia, Stephan, and (kinda surprisingly) Timothy appeared. "Z, Calleigh, James these are

Malia, Stephan, and Timothy" Sparky said motioning towards the people he met in his first hour.

They all exchanged "Hi's" before another person appeared. He had short brown hair and brown

eyes, and was about 6'6. This guy wore blue jeans, a red shirt, and black combat boots. "Hey

David" Calleigh said before turning to the others and said "Guys this is David Ragendwarf he's in

my grade. David this is Aaron, James, Timothy, Stephan, Malia, and Zayna." Once again they all

exchanged "Hi's" and ate lunch. After they were done eating and just talking another person

showed up. He had dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair that was styled with an afro mohawk, was

about 6'3 and had a diamond stud in one ear. This guy was wearing a gray shirt with skinny

jeans. "Hey Liam" Z said smiling at the guy she met just last hour. "Hey good looking" He said

shooting her a flirty smile. "Guys this is Liam, he's in my science class, Liam these are Calleigh,

James, David, Aaron, Timothy, Malia, Stephan" she said introducing eveyone to one another.

"Hey" Liam said grinning at them. "Hi" they replied back before the bell rang. "Hey guys I heard

there's this juice bar that just opened up want to meet up there after school" Malia said as they

left. "Sure" David said almost speaking for everyone. "Good I'll see you there then" Malia said as they all scattered.

**A/N: There is the second episode/second part of the first episode/second chapter. If you have any problems feel free to tell me in a review. Next up: getting chosen. Two more chapters until their first battle.**


	6. Rise Up Evil Pt3

**A/N:Sorry about taking so long to update. I've been busy and I wasn't even sure that I would update today but since I have time I decided I should and I ran upstairs to my bedroom to grab my notebook that had the new chapter in it.  
**

**WolfsbaneX- I would do that but I totally suck at singing so for now you'll just have to live with the lyrics  
**

**StarWriter0303- Thanks for the advice  
**

**Silverdude217- Thanks :)  
**

**Ep.3 Rise Up Evil Pt.3  
**

_Rise up rangers save the world/Put the demon in his place/Go Ranger/Go Rangers/ Go rangers go/Use Ancient Animals to save the world/ Power Rangers Ancient Animals Rule/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go!_**  
**

After school Malia O'Hannah headed to the juice bar she saw on her way to school. _Ernie's Juice Bar and Cottonspirit Youth Center...Interesting _she thought looking at the sign above the brick building. The sign was circular with a small white outer-band surrounding a mostly black circle that had the words "Ernie's Juice Bar" on top and "Cottonspirit Youth Center" on the bottom with a milkshake or smoothie between them.

Malia walked into the building and liked what she saw. The inside was split into two halve. The closest half had an upper level with a bar on one side and three table with two chairs on each on the opposite side against some railings. At both ends were about three steps that led to a slightly lower level that had even more table and booths.

On the opposite side there was some athletic equipment. The equipment was composed mostly of mats for martial arts but there were some punching bags, weight lifting machines, balance beams, uneven parallel bars, rings, vaults, and pommel horses.

"Hello Miss may I help you" a jolly looking plump older guy with brown hair and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt said. "Uh no thanks" she replied, "Just looking around"

"Well I'm Ernie and the owner of this place" He said smiling at her. "Cool" she said as Zayna Truehart walked in and whistled. "Hey Zayna" Malia called over to the dark haired girl. "Hey nice place reminds me of home." Zayna replied walking over to the two people. "Really? Why?" Malia asked raising an eyebrow. "Angel Grove had a youth center just like this. It looked exactly like this inside." she replied. "Whoa your from Angel Grove" Ernie asked. "Yeah...Why?" Zayna asked suspiciously. "My father had a youth center there and now it's my brother Ernest's" he replied.

"Is it called Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar?" she asked. "The one and only" he said. "My full name is Ernie Burble Jr. after my father but you can call me just Ernie". "Okay just Ernie" Zayna said smirking. "Funny but it was popular back in the 90s. My father even said that the original power rangers hung out there and he found out their identities."

"Really how?" Zayna asked her voice full of surprise and a bit of worry. "Yeah he told me that there was a group of five teens who wore red, blue, black, pink, and yellow who all hung out with each other. Whenever there was a monster attack they disappeared and the Power Rangers appeared. After a while a new green ranger started fighting with the rangers and a new kid wearing green hung out with them. When he disappeared the kid disappeared when he appeared the kid started hanging out again. Then they got a new white ranger to replace the green ranger and the kid who was wearing green started wearing white. Eventually they replaced the red, green, and black rangers which around the same time the three who wore those colors got called to do a peace conference. Shortly after three new kids started hanging out. The same thing happened when the pink ranger went away shortly after the girl who wore pink was called to do the Pan Global Games. Unfortunately I never got their names." Ernie Jr. said.

"Wow" both girls said looking surprised. "Yeah. Hey do you know those kids over there." he said pointing to Aaron Sparkx, Timothy Ryder-Drake, Calleigh Fetkenimer, Liam Stevenson, David Ragendwarf, James Wallace, and Stephen Galloway. "Hey guys" David said walking over to them. "Hey" Zayna replied.

* * *

A few hours later the group of nine left the youth center. Unfortunately for them it was starting to rain. Suddenly , out of nowhere, eight colored orbs dropped out of the sky. They were about the size of a small bouncy ball and were transparent. They were colored red, blue, black, green, gold, silver, yellow, and white with animals in them red-Lion, blue-Elephant, black-Orca, green-serpent, gold-eagle, silver-snow leopard, yellow-bobcat, and white-snow leopard also. The orbs landed in front of David, Stephen, James, Sparky, Timothy, Liam, Calleigh, and Malia respectively. At the same time they landed Zayna felt a sudden burning heat in her pocket and pulled out an orb like the others but pink with a wolf in it.

"What are these" James asked picking his up as did the others. His question wasn't answered though because at that moment a flash of lightning hit and they were teleported away. "Oh" Zayna said once they landed in a forest that had a tree in the center with a hole in the trunk. "This is the place in that vision"

**A/N: So there is the next chapter. Umm... If you guys have any ideas for monsters or any additional info for your character leave it in a review. Until next time. See Ya**


	7. Rise Up Evil Pt4

**A/N: I'm on a roll. Two updates in two days. This will be the last chapter until about November when I"m on break. Anyway here's the new chapter.  
**

**NCISbandgeek: so Cal says "boom" like Danny. I'll put it in.:)  
**

**Ep.4 Rise Up Evil Pt.4**_  
_

_Rise up rangers save the world/Put the demon in his place/Go Ranger/Go Rangers/ Go rangers go/Use Ancient Animals to save the world/ Power Rangers Ancient Animals Rule/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go!_**  
**

"What vision?" DAvid asked sharply look at her. "Today before second hour I had a vision of this place" Zayna replied. "Wait was that why you were late for Trig?" James asked raising an eyebrow at the girl he sat next to. "Yeah I got a piercing headache along with a vision which caused me to drop my stuff and of course the other kids had to kick it away which caused me to be further behind." she answered shaking her head in disgust. "Well they had no right to do that" he said reaching his hand out to squeeze her shoulder.

"I see you all know each other now" a voice said from a rectangular stone table ,with stone benches on all sides. "Who are you?" Aaron shouted. "I am called Duša and am in need of your help" the voice said as a silvery mist floated towards them. "Where are you" Liam asked his eyes darting around.

"Why Liam I'm right in front of you" it said as the formation stopped. "Now let me show you my _**true** _form"

* * *

The silver mist condensed and spread out to form a human shape. Then it solidified into a person. This person had a male physique but was clearly female. Duša had silvery-black hair and was dressed in a dress similar to Dimitri's but without the face piece. "What do you want with us" Zayna asked looking at Duša. "Well my niece come follow and I well tell all" she said with a mysterious smile as she floated over to the stone table. "Sit and rest while I tell you a story" Duša said motioning to the benches.

The kids looked at each other and sat. One side had Liam, Zayna, and James across from them was Calleigh and Malia with Duša between them. On the two short sides sat David and Stephen on one and Aaron and Timothy on the other. Taking a deep breath Duša began to speak. "Over a thousand years ago a demon named Ahriman threatened our world. I called upon nine great warriors to fight against him. After a long hard battle they managed to seal him away but not before he vowed to one day come back and take over the world. Recently I heard news of his escape and knew that the new rangers would be called upon using the orbs the originals had. Knowing that the pink orb, which originally belonged to my niece, was passed down and I had to other eight. You were chosen to fight against the evil."

"Why were we chosen? I mean we're just normal teens" Stephen said glancing at the others. "I heard a while ago from a Great Intergalactic Wizard named Zordon always requited 'over bearing and over emotional humans' to become rangers because they always were the most likely to use their power for good" Duša said. "Wait what do you mean by 'rangers'." Timothy demanded. "Follow me" was all she said before getting up and walking over to a small wooden table with a small wooden box on top. Looking at each other the kids shrugged and also got up and walked. Once all nine were over there Duša picked up the box and opened it. "These are you Ancient Animal Morphers" she said.

* * *

"Wait _morphers _like for Power Rangers" Zayna asked. "Yes with these you will be known as the Ancient Animal Rangers" Duša replied as they stepped closer to the morphers. These morphers looked like normal watches with the wrist straps being velcro. Each morpher had a little statuette next to it these statuettes resembled the animal inside the orbs. "Whoa" Calleigh said as the others nodded silently. "I don't believe this" Liam muttered walking away followed by Stephen, Timothy (who was laughing) and Malia. "I don't know if I can do this. I mean can we tell people" Calleigh asked. "If you choose to be a ranger you have to live by three rules: 1) Never use your powers for personal gain. 2) Never escalate a battle unless you're forced to. And 3) Keep your identity a secret. No one except those who were rangers can know of your identity" Duša replied. "So no one knows" Zayna clarified. "Correct" She replied. Just then there was the sound of many animals in pain and Duša rushed over to the tree Zayna had seen her by. "What are _those_?" Aaron asked in disgust as they saw gray humanoid things with a cross like gap on their face.

"Those are what I like to call Dummy Men. They are Ahriman's foot soldiers who are relentless but not very smart." Duša replied quickly handing the remaining five teens their morphers. "Zayna wise and ferocious you are a wolf. James peaceful and calm you are the orca. Calleigh always on the move you are a bobcat. Aaron underestimated yet strong you are the snake. David you are a natural leader much like the lion. Now go and when you find the monsters say 'anicient animal evolution' after activating your morphers and you will know what to do" she said before shooing the kids away.

* * *

_At the Cottonspirit Park_

"Yo bone head stop right there" a voice cried out as the five teens stopped. A strange gibberish noise came out from the Dummy Men and they attacked the rangers. Quickly they fought them off but they could now see what Duša said about them being relentless. After about five minutes of fighting the kids backed up and David said "Man these are tough we need to morph...Does anyone know what to do?" To their surprise Zayna stepped up and flicked her right wrist, which had the watch/morpher, and it transformed. The morpher changed: the watch face melted into a gray substance and formed a rectangle with the long sides coming up and then going over a bit. She then put the statuette in it crying out "Ancient Animal Evolution" while bringing it across the area between the thumb and index finger of her right hand.

_Zayna is running through a forest and a wolf comes up behind her. She stops and it jumps and hits her. It sinks into her causing her to look like a wolf girl. The fur then flies off and she is in a pink ranger form a sword appears at her side when she jumps and then she lands in the pose Kimberly did after jumping off of the volcano when she was evil in Turbo:The Movie_

"Wow" she said looking at her ranger uniform. The helmet looked like Merrick's but was pink while the suit was similar to Alyssa's but totally pink and it had the metal mouth plate on it. She turned to look at her team mates before pulling out her sword and rushing at the Dummies. "Let's do it guys" David said as they all flicked their wrists that the morpher was on. They then put their statuette in it and cried out "Ancient Animal Evolution" and did the motion and morphed.

_James is swimming in the ocean when an orca rises up beneath him. The human/orca jumped up into the air before splashing back down and forming the suit. He rose to the surface with a suit on and sword on his side._

_David is running through a prairie when a lion jumps at him. It melts into him and then the fur flies off to form his suit. A sword appears at his hip and he does a lion pose.  
_

_Aaron is walking through the woods when a green snake comes up from underground. The snake swallows him and it stretches to form a human outline in a snake. The snake stretches even more to form his suit while the sword appears at his hip.  
_

_Calleigh is standing in an swampland and a bobcat pounces on her. It blends into her skin and then forms her yellow ranger suit. A sword appears at her hip and she makes a pose.  
_

"These suits are awesome" Calleigh exclaimed looking at her suit, which looked like Taylor Earhart's but without the wings and a bobcat like helmet. The others agreed: James's had the orca spots on it, David's looked exactly like Cole Evans but with the suit a bit different, and Aaron's looked like a green version of Danny's but more snake like with the snake fangs on the helmet. The team then rushed at the Dummies pulling out their swords.

* * *

"Wow this is so awesome" David said when they got back to the forest. "It is indeed" Malia said standing up from where she, Timothy,Liam, and Stephen were sitting. "We" she continued motioning to her and the guys, "decided it may not be all that bad to help save the world. I'm the white snow leopard ranger, Stephen's the blue elephant ranger, Timothy Gold Eagle, and Liam silver snow leopard"

"You all have a destiny and embrace it, love it, live it" Duša said smiling.

**A/N: So there is my new chapter/episode. Before I go I have a few questions about your OCs:**

**1. What will they do to gain the trust of the animals protecting their Zords  
**

**2. What do their weapons look like  
**

**3. One fear that the OC has  
**

**4. How do they feel initially about:  
**

**Jason  
**

**Trini  
**

**Billy  
**

**Zack  
**

**Adam  
**

**Rocky  
**

**Aisha  
**

**Kat H.  
**

**Tayna  
**

**Scorpina/ Sabrina  
**

**Ashley  
**

**Justin  
**

**Cassie  
**

**TJ  
**

**Carlos  
**

**Andros  
**

**Karon/Astronma  
**

**Zhane  
**

**Leo  
**

**Kai  
**

**Damon  
**

**Kendrix  
**

**Mike  
**

**Carter  
**

**Dana  
**

**Chad  
**

**Joel  
**

**Kelsey  
**

**Ryan  
**

**Wes  
**

**Jen  
**

**Eric  
**

**Katie  
**

**Trip  
**

**Lucas  
**

**Nadria  
**

**Ransik  
**

**Cole  
**

**Taylor  
**

**Alyssa  
**

**Max  
**

**Merrick  
**

**Danny  
**

**Delephine  
**

**Aurico  
**

**Cestro  
**

**Tiedus  
**

**Corcus**

**Shane  
**

**Tori  
**

**Dustin  
**

**Hunter  
**

**Blake  
**

**Cam  
**

**Connor  
**

**Ethan  
**

**Kira  
**

**Trent  
**

**Jack**

**Sky  
**

**Bridge  
**

**Z  
**

**Syd  
**

**Doggie  
**

**Kat M.  
**

**Nick  
**

**Maddie  
**

**Vida  
**

**Chip  
**

**Xander  
**

**Daggerdon  
**

**Claire  
**

**Leonbow  
**

**Udonna  
**

**Mack  
**

**Will  
**

**Dax**

**Ronnie  
**

**Tyzonn  
**

**Casey  
**

**Lily  
**

**Theo  
**

**RJ  
**

**Dominic  
**

**Scott  
**

**Flynn  
**

**Summer  
**

**Ziggy  
**

**Dillon  
**

**Gem  
**

**Gemma  
**

**Jayden  
**

**Mia  
**

**Mike  
**

**Emily  
**

**Kevin  
**

**Antonio  
**

**Lauren  
**

**5. Would they morph if they knew they could be killed  
**

**That's all the questions just either PM me the answers or leave it in a review. Bye :). REview  
**


	8. Trust and Triumpth

**A/N: I lied last chapter. THIS is the last chapter until November or December. ****  
**

**Ep. 5- Trust and Triumph**_  
_

_Rise up rangers save the world/Put the demon in his place/Go Ranger/Go Rangers/ Go rangers go/Use Ancient Animals to save the world/ Power Rangers Ancient Animals Rule/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go!_**  
**

"And so the..." at that moment the dark haired teen boy named James Wallace zoned out and stopped listening. He was thinking about the past week and becoming a Power Ranger. James was the Black Orca Ancient Animal Ranger along with his fellow students David Ragendwarf(Red Lion Ancient Animal Ranger), Stephen Galloway (Blue Elephant Ancient Animal Ranger),Aaron Sparx (Greem Serpent Ancient Animal Ranger), Timothy Ryder-Drake (Gold Eagle Ancient Animal Ranger), Liam Stevenson (Silver Snow Leopard Ancient Animal Ranger), Zayna Truehart (Pink Wolf Ancient Animal Ranger), Calleigh Fetkenhier (Yellow Bobcat Ancient Animal Ranger), and Malia O'Hannah (White Snow Leopard Aniciet Animal Ranger) made up the team of nine.

He then shot a glance down at his left wrist at the normal looking watch on it. To the outsider it looked like a normal watch with a black Velcro wrist strap but in all actuality it was his morpher. Once he and his team mates flicked their wrists and pulled out a wooden and stone statue like thing of their spirit and slid it into the morpher they would morph.

"Mr. Wallace would you care to come up and finish Newton's equation" the teacher Mrs. Phillip said interrupting his train of thoughts. "Yes " James said getting up and taking the chalk piece and finishing the equation. "Good job Mr. Wallace now remember to pay attention in class more." Mrs. Phillip said. James nodded and went back to his seat.

_Time Skip To lunch_

"Hey Guys" he said plopping his tray down along with himself. "Hey James" Zayna said as the others mumbled "Hi". "Why were you late?" Aaron asked. "Mrs. Phillip had me stay after to yell at me about paying attention in class." James said. "Why weren't you paying attention in class?" Malia asked. "I was..." he trailed off and shot a glance down at his morpher. "Ah" David said.

"Yeah. So what are we doi-" James started before Zayna let out a cry of pain. "What!?" Stephen cried. "Monster. Coming. To. School. " she gasped rubbing her forehead. At that time the school PA system went off. "ATTENTION STUDENTS EVACUATE THE BUILDING NOW." the principal Mr. Notelen said. The rangers glanced at each other and ran towards the mob of students and found a monster. While they ran they flicked their wrists and pulled their statuettes out sliding them into the morpher. "Ancient Animal Evolution" they called doing their motions and in a flash of light morphed. "Stop right there demon" Timothy called as they raced in and slid to a stop.

"Hehe rangers. First off my name is Bop-Bop-Boperoo." the monster looked like one of those rockin sockin robots with the gloves. "Doesn't matter what your name is your going down" Calleigh said pulling out her katana and running towards the monster. "C'mon guys we gotta battle this dude" she said. "Dude? I'm not a dude" the monster huffed. "Again whatever youre going down" she said as the other rangers pulled their swords out and slashed at the monster. She let out a cry of pain and punched at the rangers catching Zayna and Stephen in the chest knocked them back into the wall. They fell and groaned before standing back up using their swords to help them.

"Uhh that wasn't fun" Zayna said limping back to the others. "Hehe can't take the heat" Bop-Bop-Boperoo sneered. "We can take anything you throw at us and more" Timothy cried pointing his sword at the monster. "Really then try to dodge this" she said swinging at them again. This time they dodged and ran at her chasing her out of the building. "They have up. Ha!" she said before a voice cried out

"Think again". James appeared and raced at the monster. He slashed at her before jumping back and calling out "NOW!". All at once the other rangers jumped out and raced towards it. They jumped and slashed at the monster who let out a howl of pain and fell. "I think we beat it" Calleigh said.

"Think again" the monster said growing. "Ah s*** she just grew" David said. "Yes now you will lose" she cackled punching at them. This time they were unable to dodge and the force of the punch slammed them into trees.

They fell and the monster stomped over and shot lasers at them as they tried to escape. "You're lucky I the sun is setting next time you're not so lucky" the monster growled as the sun went down and the rangers demorphed. "Urh" "Ow" they said crawling over to the forest.

_At The Ranger HQ_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET THE MONSTER ESCAPE!" Duśa screamed at them. "Well it grew." James said weakly. "DOESN'T MATTER YOU ARE RANGERS AND SHOULD BE ABLE TO DEAL WITH ANYTHING" She yelled. "Well lets see how were we supposed to beat it if we couldn't grow like it" Aaron said.

"You use the...crap I... Come with me" Duśa said walking over to the table. "Each of you will go down your path to find your Zord." Duśa said mysteriously before disappearing. "All you need to do is gain trust" she said and then there was no more. "So what the h*** are we supposed to do" David said. "Go down our paths to gain trust to use our Zords" Zayna said shrugging. "But what does that mean" he said in a 'are you stupid' tone of voice. "I think it means to go down the paths marked with our colors" James said before Zayna could reply.

"I don't know splitting up is always a bad idea. I mean look what happens in Scooby Doo" Stephen said quietly. "What do you mean" Aaron asked. "I think what he means is that Fred always wants to split up but it always fails. " Liam said. "Well I say we should just go for it" Timothy said punching his fist into the air. "I don't know it means we have to split up" Stephen said.

"We _have_ to. And you know what they say 'Citius, Altius, Fortius'. " Calleigh said. The others looked at her strangely. "It means Higher, faster, stronger. It's the Olympic Motto and it fits here. To become a higher, faster, stronger version of ourselves we have to split up to gain trust and in turn our Zords" she explained. "Okay." David said. So they walked around the area slowly going down their own paths.

_Zayna and the wolves_

Zayna sighed and went down the spoke/path that had a pink line in front of it. She didn't know what she would have to do to gain trust but she bet it had to do with wolves. As she walked through the forest she found it eerily quiet. Just then she heard a low pain-filled sound. It was a howl full of pain and instinctively she raced towards it. What she found angered her.

It was a small wolf pup crying softly on the ground, a trap on its small baby paw. Zayna stepped closer to it and ,as she did, accidentally stepped in a branch causing the pup to look up. "shhh I wont hurt you" Zayna said ...er... yipped softly approaching. The wolf looked up at her with its sad blue eyes and her heart just broke.

Quickly she ripped off about two inches around of her shirt and slowly took the trap off of the paw. She then examined the paw to find that ,even though it was injured, it was not bleeding or broken. Smiling to herself she wrapped the makeshift bandage around the paw and then slowly petted the wolf. From behind her Zayna heard a branch crack and she turned around to see a gray wolf angry and ready to attack. It snarled at her and she understood what it said.

{what did you do to him} the wolf snarled. {nothing all I did was take off a trap and put a bandage on his paw} she snarled back.

The wolf barked an order at the pup who ,unwillingly, got off Zayna's lap and slowly trudged over to the alpha. {Leave us now} he barked but Zayna stood and and growled {No. I've lived with wolves for six years of my life and have taken care of them. It broke my heart to see him hurt and I don't care what you say but I'm not going to leave}.

The alpha was quiet for a second before walking over to her and bowing to her. In a deep rumbling human voice he said "You have gained our trust by showing your loyalty, wisdom, and protectiveness follow us to your zord" and with that he walked into the forest with Zayna following.

They came to a cave and walked inside where she found a giant pink robotic wolf. "The orb you posses will activate the zord" the wolf said sitting down with the pup. She nodded and walked over with the orb out. As she approached it it grew hotter and hotter until she reached it. The bottom was the hottest so she bent down and it grew hotter.

Ducking underneath it she saw a small indent on the bottom, just big enough to fit an orb. She stuck the orb in there and with a big _creak_ the zord moved. "You Zayna Amanda Truehart Pink Wolf Ancient Animal Ranger are now in possession of the wolf zord. Treat it well and it will be a great addition to your arsenal." the wolf said.

_Malia and Liam love Snow Leopards_

"We still have to find out how to gain the trust." Malia said to her companion and fellow ranger. "Yeah. Do you think it's weird that we have the same zord and animal spirit" Liam asked. "No we kind of have the similar personality." she replied continuing to walk. "Wait do you hear that" he said stopping. "Hear what?" she asked as a low walking sound came near them. "What is that sound" Liam asked in a quiet voice. "I don't know but what is that" Malia replied as a pair of pale green/gray eyes peered out from the woods.

* * *

"I..I don't know" Malia said fearfully backing up as the animal slunk out of the forest. "Wait it's just a snow leopard. I think we have to gain its trust for our zord" she said slowly stepping towards it. "Hello my name is Malia. What is your's" she asked stopping about two feet from it. It responded in a raspy cough that meant "Snowy". "Well Mr. Snowy how do you do." she said smiling. "First I'm a female. Second I'm doing good" Snowy coughed back.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Snowy well I'm glad that you're doing good." Liam said approaching. "Thank you Liam" she said. "Well Snowy you're really cool for a snow leopard" Malia said. Snowy smiled and walked over and she scratched her ears before giggling. "You Malia have done well to gain my trust. Now I will allow you to have the Snow Leopard Zord. Liam you still have work to do" Snowy said in a female human voice.

"That is okay I shall work on it" he said bowing respectfully. With that he walked and lived with the snow leopards for a few days. Within those few days he learned more about how they acted and why. He also leaned how to survive as a snow leopard. Once that was done the snow leopard approached him. "Liam you have shown that you are a great ranger and snow leopard spirit. I grant you my trust and the use of the Snow Leopard Zord.

Snowy then lead them through the snowy land and up to a mountain where a giant silver/white mechanical snow leopard stood without eyes. "The orbs you posses will activate the zord. Now go and fulfill your destiny" Snowy said as Malia and Liam walked up to it and carefully put their orbs in the blank eye sockets which then lit up and the zord moved a bit.

_Timothy's leap of fate_

"I don't know why I have to do this" Timothy grumbled walking through the area he was to gain the trust. "I don't even know what to do" he said looking around. He spotted a mountain with an eagle's nest on it and and thought "_that would be a great place to start looking to gain trust"_. Smirking to himself he climbed up and up and up. Once he got to about where the nest was (I say about because it was to his left and he really couldn't tell how close he was) he climbed sideways to the nest.

"Hey!" he called out to the bird. The eagle cried out but unlike the others he could not understand what it said and vice versa. Timothy sighed and looked out thinking "_what would I have to do gain trust"_. He sighed again and looked at how far up he was _"man this is far up. No human could survive a jump from here."_ he thought.

The eagle next to him shrieked and he was snapped out of his thoughts. "Listen you. I need to find my eagle zord to help my team. Now how do I gain your trust" he said angrily. The eagle said nothing and flapped his wings flying to the top of the mountain. Grinning cockily he followed it up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up. Once he got to the top he made a decision. "_I have to show trust to this eagle so I'm going to jump from here. If I fall and don't survive then the eagle doesn't reciprocate the trust"_ he thought before walking over to the ledge and jumping. Timothy fell and fell and fell when suddenly...

* * *

He was no longer falling. Something had caught him and he looked up to see the eagle he had been talking to earlier flapping up somehow holding him up. The eagle took him back to the ledge with his nest on it and gently let go of Timothy. "Timothy Ryder-Drake you have shown immense stupidity and immense trust by jumping off of that ledge. I grant you with the Eagle Zord" the eagle said slipping into a hole in his nest. Timothy followed him and found a gold eagle looking robot.

"The orb will activate the zord" he said before flapping away. Tim walked up to the zord and found the mouth was slightly open with an indent in it just big enough for a bouncy ball. He stuck his orb into it and the eyes lit up while the mouth moved and it made an eagle's call.

_James will never give up_

James walked down his path and could feel the change in the air. It changed from being a forest air to more of a ocean-side air. He smiled knowing that he would find a marine life and would have to gain their trust. After a few more moments of walking he found water and saw orcas swimming around in it. He walked over to the edge and slipped off his shirt and shoes/socks. With his statuette over with his shirt he swam over to the where the orcas were and one spoke to him. "So you're the one to gain our trust." "Yes I'm James" he said. "What makes you think that you deserve to use the orca zord." another orca said. "Well.." James said trailing off.

"Exactly you don't deserve the zord" the second orca sneered swimming away. "How do you know that. Test me. I'll pass any test to show you I can control the zord" He said fiercely. "Why should I waste my time. You'll fail anyways" the orca laughed. "No I won't. I don't care what you say but I KNOW that I'm capable of ANY test you give me. Failure is not an option. We need the zords to save the world." James said treading water. To his surprise the orca somehow smiled and said "Good. That is what I was waiting to hear from you. The fact that you're not going to take failure. You have gained my trust and showed me that you are capable of using the zord" and with that it dived down with James following it.

They swam to an underwater cave and found the Orca Zord in there. James got out and unzipped his pocket pulling out his orb and sticking it into the hole on the fin of the orca. It then moved to dive into the ocean followed by him.

_Calleigh's Drill Test_

Calleigh sighed and walked through the swamp land that her path had led to. She heard a noise and looked up to see a familiar spotted animal. "Lynx Rufus" she breathed. The animal just stared at her as she approached. "BAND HALT" the bobcat, or lynx Rufus if you wish to use it's binomial name, cried out as she stepped with her left foot. Instantly she stepped and closed as it approached her.

It continued to look at her and asked "How do you tell what key signature the music is in for standard concert band scale when there are only flats?". "You take the second to last flat and that is the key signature. For example of there are three flats you would take the second flat which is Bb." she answered. "Next question. How do you tell what key signature it is in with only sharps" it asked circling her. "You take the last sharp and go up a half step. For example two sharps would be the key of D major because D is a half step up from C#." she answered. It fired the next question quickly "what is the acronym for the staff lines with treble clef."

"Every good boy does fine" she answered. "bass clef" It asked. "Good boys do fine always" she replied. "Final question...How many inches is the standard step size in an 8 to 5?" bobcat asked. Calleigh took a deep breath and tried to remember. "It's...22.5" she said. "Good...Good...Band Attention" it cried surprising her. Quickly she brought her left leg and foot in so the heel was touching and the toes were about 45 degrees apart. Her hands also snapped up with her left hand in a fist in her right hand, the thumbs making an X, and were about 90 apart and at the mouth...similar to how you would play a trumpet(A/N: That's how our drum majors always describe it when you have no instrument).

The bobcat nodded to his(her?)self and then said "band parade rest" causing her to move her left foot out so her feet were shoulder length apart and her right fist was at her stomachs and her left was against her back directly behind her right fist. The bobcat then had her do an about face, right and left face, forward marching( watching her roll step), backward marching, figure eights, forward right box, and backward left box. Once she was done the bobcat bowed to her and led her to her zord where she placed her orb on top of the nose.

[David's Test]

A ROOAAARRR broke the silence David was experiencing. He looked around and didn't see anything so he continued to walk. David only got about eight steps before another RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR broke the silence. Again he looked around and saw a pair of brown eyes surrounded by a tan coat of fur with a mane. The lion looked at Davis before beckoning for him to follow it. With a confused look on his face as he did he followed it. There was a sudden change in the air and a huge spider. It was dark with glowing red eyes(A/N: Like the ones on Minecraft) and scary.

"You must face your fear to gain our trust. No zord without our trust. There is no trust unless you face the spider." the lion's voice boomed while David smirked. He quickly flicked his right wrist but no morpher appeared. "No morphing. You must face your fear without any morphing." it boomed jumping down and pressing his face against his back. David sighed and approached the spider which lashed out at him and he skittled back but the lion pushed him back up to the spider. He looked fearfully at it before taking a deep breath and approached it.

The red eyes stared at him intently but didn't attack. Since the spider didn't attack the current red ranger held out his hand. Instantly the spider shrunk to normal spider size and climbed onto his hand. He kind of smiled as it walked over and up his arm. At the same time the lion circled him nodding to himself. "David Ragendwarf Red Ranger you have shown great fearlessness by confronting one of your own fears. For that I grant you the lion zord" the lion said leading him into a cave where he stuck his orb on the tip of the tail of the metal robot and it moved.

_Stephen feeds Elephants_

A trumpeting noise broke the silence in the prairie that Stephen was walking through. From out of the blue a giant gray figure with two white tusks sticking out from its mouth. Stephen quickly backed up and hid watching it. After a while it trumpeted again and lumbered over to him. All of a sudden a handful of long grass appeared in Stephen's hand and he held it out to the elephant who picked it up and stuffed it in his mouth.

He grinned and said "Hi Mr. Elephant.". The elephant trumpeted in response so Stephen said "So how are you". It didn't say anything but motioned for Stephen to follow him. Shrugging he followed the elephant through the savannah to a large cave. Inside the cave laid a blue robot. The elephant picked up Stephen and put him in the cave.

He slowly approached the blue thing and saw it was a giant robotic elephant. "Orb" a voice blew threw the wind and he pulled his out. All of a sudden the trunk of the zord lashed out grabbing the orb in his trunk. "You have gained trust young ranger" it said bowing down to him the best it could.

_Aaron helps out_

The first thing Aaron saw in his path was a green spider. It slithered around and hissed at Aaron. Just then Stephen appeared and suddenly stiffened. "What is it Stephen" Aaron asked darting to his friend and fellow ranger. "Wh..What is that" he asked fearfully as a giant rat appeared. "A rat. Why?" Aaron asked. "I'm afraid of rodents" Stephen admitted shamefully. "Why?" Aaron wondered.

"I Just am" he replied looking away. "Well face it. The only way to get rid of a fear is to face it" Aaron replied cheerfully. Looking wary Stephen followed him as he walked to the giant rodent. It snapped at him and he stepped back. "Stephen not all rodents are bad. Hamsters and guinea pigs are considered rodents but aren't bad." Aaron said soothingly. Stephen nodded and took a deep breath and approached it again. This time when it snapped at him he didn't flinch or anything, just stood there. The rat shrank and climbed on him. Standing stiffly he let it climb over him and even petted it a few times. All of a sudden both the rat and blue ranger disappeared and the snake spoke.

"You have helped your friend now you get your zord". Aaron followed it to a giant mechanical green snake and stuck his orb inside it. The snake moved and he was teleported to the main place where the other rangers were.

"Good job rangers you have gained your zords. Now go the monster is at the park" Duša said reappearing. The rangers morphed and found the giant monster terrorizing people. "We need Animal Zord Power Now" they shouted and the zords appeared. They jumped in "Wow cool inside" David said, " Nice tech" Aaron said, "Cool" Liam and Malia commented, "Awesome" James thought out loud, "Nice stereo" Zayna said smiling, "Never knew being a ranger would be this cool" Timothy said, "I like it" Stephen said. The zords attacked the monster who retaliated and caused the zords to spark.

"Guys let's try combining them to make a megazord" Zayna said. "Okay" the others replied. "We need megazord power" David called. The zords combined, some parts removing or moving, to make a humanoid robot made up of eight zords with a main area where all nine rangers were at. With the sword that appeared it slashed at Bop-Bop-Boperoo who attacked back. "Animal Spirit Slash" They cried out slashing with the power of all their animal spirits. The monster got destroyed and they returned to their ranger hq.

_Back at HQ_

"Zayna how did you know about megazord" James asked the pink ranger once they got back. All she did was smile mysteriously and say "You'll see"

**A/N: There you go. This will be the last time I update until either November or December. I still have to write out the following chapters and it will take a while because school starts on the fourth. Anyway thank you for the answers they are for different chapters, one involving a ****all ranger get-together. If you were wondering why Tommy and Kim weren't on the list it's because they will be introduced in the 10th episode instead of the 25th. I have two more questions that I forgot to include**

**1)What are your OC's favorite Jungle Karma Pizza topping  
**

**2) How do they feel about Rose  
**

**There so please answer them in either a review or PM and I'll be back in November. Hope you enjoyed it. Review :)  
**


	9. Demon Seeing

**A/N: Yay I managed to update before November. The only reason I was able to update is because I manged to finish writing this chapter on my iPod. If there are any brackets [] or curvy brackets {} that is because I didn't spot them and what is inside should be italicized.****  
**

**Smart Boy- No one is forcing you to read my story so if you don't like it don't read it.  
**

**Ep. 6- Demon Seeing**_  
_

_Rise up rangers save the world/Put the demon in his place/Go Ranger/Go Rangers/ Go rangers go/Use Ancient Animals to save the world/ Power Rangers Ancient Animals Rule/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go!_**  
**

It was a few days after the rangers' last battle and they were just hanging out at their HQ."You know what" Calleigh Fetkenhier, current yellow ranger, said from her spot on a hammock.

"What?" Malia O'Hannah, current white ranger, asked looking up from doing her homework on the ground.

"We need a name for this place." she replied. When the others gave her confused looks she explained "I mean we can't call it HQ in public, people will get suspicious". They all frowned and thought about it.

"Grove" David Ragendwarf, red ranger, said with a snap of his finger.

"Grove?" Calleigh asked raising an eyebrow, "Why".

"Because grove is a synonym to forest and it won't seem that suspicious if we say 'We gotta get to the grove'." He explained.

"That's a good idea" Stephen Galloway said.

"Thanks" David replied grinning at blue ranger.

"Hello rangers I see you have given this an inconspicuous name. Now before you go I have a gift for you" Duša said with nine things folded in her hands.

"What are those" Timothy Ryder-Drake, gold ranger, asked with a look that was a mixture of disgust and wonder.

"Uniforms" she replied handing them out to the rangers.

"Uniforms?" Zayna Trueheart, who is the current pink ranger, asked. "

Yes. Put those on and they will blend in with your skin. Use them when you battle the Dummy Men to allow you to fight without your identities being revealed." Duša explained.

"O-Kay?" James Wallace, black ranger, said as he and the guys went into the forest to change. Once both groups were changed they went back into the main area.

"Cool uniforms" Liam Stevenson, silver ranger, said. The uniforms were cool indeed-they had long black pants that had sock like things (similar to the pants from jungle fury and the footies of the ninjetti rangers) there was also a long sleeved black shirt with gloves. Over the long sleeved shirt was a medium sleeved shirt that was their color and had an embroidered animal over their heart that was their animal (similar to wild force's jackets but only one color like jungle fury's). Along with the jacket was a hood and face mask, like the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie ninjetti suits. After pulling back the hoods, and pulling down the face masks, they looked at each other.

"It's late we should get home" Malia said as the others nodded.

"Wait!" Zayna cried.

"What?" James replied as she ran to her backpack and pulled out a notebook. Without answering she quickly scribbled something in it and then pulled it out.

"This is my cell phone number. We will need a way to contact each other if Duša contacts one of us so we can just text each other" she explained.

"Good idea" James said appreciatively. Zayna didn't reply, she just blushed and looked down. "

C'mon guys we gotta get home." Aaron Sparkx, current green ranger, said. The rangers left the Grove and headed home.

_Sparx Home_

"Hey Mom" Aaron said when he got home.

"Where were you?" Katelyn Sparkx asked her son. "I was out...with friends" he replied. "Well next time you stay out that late please make sure that you tell me." she said to the blonde ranger.

"Yes mom" Aaron said hugging his mother. After they sat down and ate a good dinner Aaron went upstairs and started working on a way to have them contact Duša without getting a headache. At around 9:30 he pushed away from his desk and sighed he really couldn't come up with a way to be able to be able to be contacted painlessly. _Wait _he thought and grabbed his self made iPhone 5. After working for about two hours he finally made a way to get messages from the outside. Smiling to himself he prayed and went to bed.

_Next Day at School_

"Hey guys" James said once he got there to his fellow rangers. "

Hi" the others replied.

"So what are we gonna do after school, head to the grove" Malia asked.

"Nah how about we head to the youth center and just relax" David said.

"Sure" Calleigh said.

"Hey guys!" Aaron said running up to the group.

"Hey Sparky" Zayna said.

"Guys I have a way for HER to contact us without using the mind meld thing" he said dropping his voice so no one could overhear.

"What! How?" Timothy hissed. "I made this program for my phone and extras for your guys's phones and all we'll need to do is go to the grove and give this to HER" he replied showing then the chips he made and keyboard like thing.

"Cool" Liam said grabbing one of the chips as the others grabbed the rest.

"You put them in the back by the battery case." Sparky explained as the rangers who didn't have iPhones did that.

"What if we have an iPhone" Stephen asked.

"I have my laptop and will download the 'app' onto it after school" Aaron said.

"Good" Stephen said with a sigh of relief. The bell rang then and the rangers broke into five groups and went off to their classes.

_After School_

Once again the rangers met at the increasingly popular Youth Center.

"Hey Ernie" Liam called to the fun loving owner.

"Hey kids. You want your usual" Ernie Jr. asked with a smile.

"You got it" Stephan replied as they took their usual table. Ernie came out a few minutes later and served them their usual while Sparky got his laptop out.

"Hey Stephen phone please" he said holding his hand out like a little kid who wants a cookie. Stephen quickly got it out of his pocket and handed it over as Aaron got his program started. He quickly hooked it up and downloaded it as there was a scream from outside. The rangers looked up as a voice whispered through the wind "Demon".

"Did you guys hear that" Timothy asked cocking an eyebrow. The others nodded and quickly finished their food, put away their stuff and ran outside.

* * *

"Holy-"

"What the-"

"Oh my-" was what the rangers heard once they got out there in their new unmorphed uniforms.

"Uh-Oh" James said as they saw this thing smashing everything in sight.

"Ahriman" the same voice from earlier whispered in the wind and they knew instantly what it meant. Ahriman certainly was a demon, he had a human looking physique with super pale skin, red eyes, and long black hair. He was wearing a black cloak and that was where the humanness ended. Sticking out from his head were three gray horns sticking straight up. His face had a huge, terrifying grin with no teeth just a bottomless hole. Instead of hands he had three clawed paws, the claws being a deep blood red color and wickedly sharp. What of his legs they could see was a silvery gray color with teeth like symbols where the knees usually were. His feet were human looking but instead of toes he had one long pointed thing and didn't walk but rather glided as if he had wheels or something underneath him.

"Dummy Men" he sneered as they appeared, "attack". With that said the rangers took defensive stances as the DM raced at them. Fighting the Dummy Men caused the rangers to momentarily forget about Ahriman, that is until they heard a woman scream. "

It's Morphin Time" David called as they pulled out their statuettes and flicked their wrists, sliding them into it calling "Ancient Animal Evolution".

_Zayna is running through a forest and a wolf comes up behind her. She stops and it jumps and hits her. It sinks into her causing her to look like a wolf girl. The fur then flies off and she is in a pink ranger form a sword appears at her side when she jumps and then she lands in the pose Kimberly did after jumping off of the volcano when she was evil in Turbo:The Movie_

_James is swimming in the ocean when an orca rises up beneath him. The human/orca jumped up into the air before splashing back down and forming the suit. He rose to the surface with a suit on and sword on his side._

_David is running through a prairie when a lion jumps at him. It melts into him and then the fur flies off to form his suit. A sword appears at his hip and he does a lion pose._

_Aaron is walking through the woods when a green snake comes up from underground. The snake swallows him and it stretches to form a human outline in a snake. The snake stretches even more to form his suit while the sword appears at his hip._

_Calleigh is standing in a swampland and a bobcat pounces on her. It blends into her skin and then forms her yellow ranger suit. A sword appears at her hip and she makes a pose._

_Malia is standing on a snow covered ice cap in the North Atlantic Ocean. Snow swirls around her before sticking to her body. As the snow starts to melt, her Ranger suit takes its place. Her visor snaps shut and she poses._

_Timothy flips into the air lands on top of the golden eagle zord as it soars_

_up into the sky it shatters into a blinding golden light and as if our sight has only just returned the gold eagle ranger floats down to the grown_

_Stephen is running through the African savannah when he hits an elephant and it shatters. The shattering results in his suit appearing and as he poses his mask and sword appears and he says "Ancient Animals Elephant Ranger"_

"Rangers!? I didn't know you were rangers" Ahriman said shocked.

"Yeah we're rangers and we're here to destroy you" Timothy shouted pulling out his sword and rushing right to Ahriman. Frowning slightly behind their helmets the others also pulled out their swords and started battling the leftover Dummy Men or aiding Timothy in battling Ahriman. Snorting Ahriman slashed at Tim and shot at the others. Aaron and David managed to dodge the shots, while James and Zayna hit the shots which rebounded onto the Dummy Men.

"That takes care of the Dummies now onto the demon" James said after they helped their fellow rangers who HAD gotten hit.

"Right" they replied nodding and grabbing their swords.

"You silly rangers think you can beat me." Ahriman sneered.

"Yeah pretty sure" Timothy replied cockily as they rushed at the demon yet again.

"You rangers never learn." the demon said swatting at them.

"Not this time" Malia said as they dodged the sharp claws.

"Fine. Bye-bye" Ahriman said shooting a few blasts at the rangers and civilians before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"C'mon guys we gotta get to the Grove" David said running into the forest once they had made sure all the people were okay. The others nodded silently and they ran into the forest.

* * *

"Duša he's unbeatable" Liam complained to their mentor the next day who was, since the previous day, harping on them for not continuing to battle the demon.

"Well if he is then I have his kryptonite." Duša said walking over to the stone table and picking up the nine items on it.

"These are your power weapons. Use them wisely and they, like the zords, will be a noble edition to your arsenal." she said handing one weapon to each of the rangers, before she dissipated back into her misty form and going off to visit and check on some of the animals.

"These are cool" Zayna said looking over her whip. The whip had a white handle with pink grips and a small wolf head on the bottom. The part that is actually used for whipping (1) was a hot pink color. "

Yeah this sword is awesome" David said running his hand over the blade. The sword had the blade coming out of a lion's head and was mainly red.

"Same with these daggers" Aaron said looking at them. The two daggers were shaped like fangs but also like the first green ranger's Dragon Dagger.

"And this tomahawk and crossbow" Calleigh said. The tomahawk looked like a regular Native American tomahawk, complete with the feathers. The crossbow was a bit different, it looked like the crossbow that Scarlett from GI Joe had.

"Same thing with this Bo staff" Malia said trying out the staff. Her staff looked like a normal Bo staff besides for the fact that it had two grippers in the middle, one on the top and one on the bottom(2).

"And my sword" Timothy said looking over his sword which had the pommel shaped like an eagle's head and the cross-guard shaped like its wings.

"This bow is pretty awesome" Liam said as he somehow changed it from being a longer bow to a crossbow. Either way both were black and white in color.

"And so are these" Stephen said showing then his scythe and trumpet. The elephant scythe was a blue elephant head with the tusks sticking out in the shape of a scythe and the sonic trumpet was a dark blue trumpet that was gray at the horn part, each button, and the mouth piece.

"I like this blade" James said. His blade was pretty much a large spear but with two side blades. Just then the animals squawked and made a lot of ruckus causing the rangers to rush over to the tree that they used to see the outer world and saw a thing destroying the world.

"Let's go" David said morphing. The others morphed too and they ran out into the city.

* * *

"Stop there demon" Zayna cried out as the rangers ran to the monster.

"So rangers...my name is Übel and how are you this fine day" the demon said. This demon looked more inhuman than the other one did; it was short and squat with gray fur, glaring red eyes and two wings.

"We're pretty good thank you for asking" Timothy said cockily. The rangers pulled their swords out and ran at Übel, who called some Dummy Men to help beat the rangers. After a few minutes of battling the rangers grabbed their weapons of the side of their suit/ the back of their suit. "Time to see how these work" Malia said as they started using the weapons against the demon.

"Haha you can't beat me all that did was tickle" Übel said laughing and disappearing. The rangers looked at where the demon disappeared at and sighed. They were going to have to fight harder each day against the monsters and now they knew how tough Ahriman was. The only bright side for them was having new weapons to help them.

_Eventually we'll combine the weapons to make a power canon of sorts and be able to beat Ahriman like they beat Rita and Lord Zedd_ Zayna thought hiding a grin.

**A/N: There you go my next chapter :). I'm actually pretty happy with myself for updating before November. If you're lucky and I get episode seven written I may update in October. Anyway don't forget to review and answer the questions from last chapter if you haven't already. Also here are the things to the numbers  
**

**1) I have no clue what that part is called.  
**

**2) Malia's Bo staff is like Lily from Jungle Fury's  
**

**Before you go I have one question: Guess who Zayna's Aunt and Uncle are (hint, they are original rangers)  
**


	10. Through the Woods

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I meant to update a few weeks but I got busy and put it off... Here is the next chapter. I wish to thank WolfsbaneX for helping to come up with the fight scene.  
**

**Ep. 7- Through the Woods  
**

_Rise up rangers save the world/Put the demon in his place/Go Ranger/Go Rangers/ Go rangers go/Use Ancient Animals to save the world/ Power Rangers Ancient Animals Rule/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go!_**  
**

"May all students report to the gym at this time" The principal, Mr. Metrix, said over the PA system. Zayna looked up from her mythology book and frowned.

"What's going on" she asked her fellow classmate, ranger, and friend Calleigh.

"We have a nature trip today, remember" Calleigh said.

"Nature trip?" Zayna inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah they're like field trips except we got to the forest out back" Calleigh explained.

"The Grove" she asked.

"Ye-oh crap" Calleigh said as she realized _where _they were going. Zayna just nodded, looking worried as they stopped at her locker. She quickly shoved her stuff in there and met up with Malia, Liam, and James along the way.

"You know we're going to the Grove right" Zayna asked them.

"Yeah Z don't worry" James said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone and quickly messaging Duša about their slight problem.

"Why not?" she said.

"Because he just messaged her" Liam said as they stopped at Calleigh's locker and met up with David, Timothy, Stephen, and Aaron at the gym. Once the rangers were seated with their respective classes, the principal spoke.

"Good morning students. We have a great opportunity to go on a nature walk to our lovely forest just behind the school. Freshman with the last names starting with A-M go and stand over in that top left corner, last name N-S stand just to the left of them, T-Z just to the right. Sophomores do the same except for you go to the bottom left, Juniors top right and Seniors bottoms right" Mr. Metrix said. The students jumped down and got into their respective groups.

"Okay so now that you're in your groups go with the teacher there and go outside" he said opening the gym doors and allowing the students to pour out.

_T-Z Juniors_

"Jay I'm worried though. What if we accidentally stumble upon the grove" Zayna said to James.

"Z if we get close Duša will let us know and we can detour our group" James said, squeezing the pink ranger's shoulder.

"I guess" Zayna said, smiling slightly at the black ranger.

"No lagging" the teacher, Mr. Armsin, said clapping his hands and glaring at the two rangers.

"Sorry sir" James said, grabbing Zayna's hand and speeding up his walk.

_N-S Juniors_

Malia looked around and spoke quietly to Liam, "Hey we should keep our eyes and ears open in case we get close to the grove". Liam looked up quizzically and said, "How would we know?".

"I think the animals would let us know Liam" Malia said. Liam nodded and grinned, "ell I can't really complain about this hiking since I get to be with such a beautiful girl" he said wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Dream on boy, dream on" she replied.

_N-S Seniors_

"Tim, I think we should keep an eye out for the grove" David suggested.

"Why" Tim challenged.

"Because. If our identities our blown that's it for us" David said.

"Well your can keep an eye out yourself. I don't listen to leaders" Timothy said, speeding up his walk. David sighed and texted the others _Keep your eyes our 4 the grove. we don't want our ids to be blow due 2 some nature walk. k. _He quickly sent the message through the chip Aaron had given them the other day and waited for their response.

_A-M Seniors_

Calleigh sighed as her phone vibrated. The message was from David and it said _Keep your eyes our 4 the grove. we don't want our ids to be blow due 2 some nature walk. k._ She looked around quickly see if anyone was watch and then texted back _K David. Alls good over here 4 now. _Calleigh smiled and started walking faster to catch up with the rest of her group.

_A-M Sophomores_

Stephen sighed and drummed his fingers on the tree stump. The teacher who babbling on about the purpose of the leaves on the trees and how they could be a different color. Suddenly, a noise broke his boredom and he pulled out his iPhone to see he had a message form the red ranger. After reading the message he smiled slightly and texted back _k _and started paying more attention.

_N-S Sophomores_

Aaron looked around and frowned. He and his class had been walking around for a hour and were just about lost.

"Sasha are we lost" he asked one of his fellow classmates.

"Uh. I think we are..." she replied chewing on her lip.

"Thanks" He replied as his iPhone went off. He pulled it out and read the message and then texted back the same as Stephen before looking for a way to get unlost...

_N-S Juniors_

"Okay we gotta keep and eye out for the grove" Zayna said in an undertone to James.

"I know Z and we will" he said, grabbing her hand and walking hand in hand with her. Just then her phone went off again and Zayna grabbed it and read the message, it was from Duša and it read _Guys you are getting too close to the Grove. Call your animal spirits to distract them. _

"Jay we are getting too close. E gotta tell the others. You text, I'll call the wolves" Zayna said after reading the message. James nodded and pulled out his cellphone as Zayna let out a low howl. The wolves responded with a howl that all the students heard.

"What. Was. That" one of the students asked fearfully.

"I-I don't know" Mr. Armsin said, his chin quivering.

"Relax guys it was just a wolf" Zayna said calmy.

"Wolves?" he asked. Zayna nodded and said, "Don't worry they're harmless".

"Harmless" the first student asked.

"Yes Mandy. Harmless" Zayna said sighing.

"Good. It would be bad for the school if a student got eaten" Mr. Armsin as a growl was heard from the forest.

_N-S Juniors_

"Liam did you just get a text from James" Malia asked the silver ranger.

"The one about callin our spirits" Liam asked. Malia nodded.

"Yeah I got it. e gotta call the snow leopard" he said. Malia nodded again and they both let out a raspy cough. A moment later, there was a raspy cough in return that they recognized as a snow leopard's. Liam shot Malia a grin as he let out another raspy cough, which was returned loudly.

"Did you hear that" Malia asked the teacher.

"Hear what?" the teacher asked as Liam repeated what he did and the snow leopard responded.

"That" she replied.

"The cough?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"I think it may have been an animal" Liam said, faking fear in his voice.

"An animal?" the teacher replied.

"Yeah" Liam said as Malia nodded. Just then, a snow leopard slunk out of the forest.

_N-S Seniors_

David pulled out his cellphone and quickly read what James had texted him.

"Tim we gotta call the lion and eagle if we wish to keep our identities a secret." he said to the gold ranger.

"Fine" Tim grumbled, letting out an eagle call as David let out a roar. Both eagle and lion returned the calls and caused the other students to look up.

"What _was_ that" The school mean girl, Sarah, said with a look of disgust.

"Animals" David replied.

"Animals" Sarah replied with another look of disgust.

"Yes animals. Like the kind that live outside" David said as the two animals slunk out.

* * *

_Lunch time_

The rest of the day until lunch was interesting, after all the rangers summoned their animals, the animals chased the students out of the woods. Once lunch hit everyone was out picnicking.

"Hey David. Who's that" Zayna asked as the rangers met up, Stephen and David with two other girls with them. The girl with David was a short Mexican girl with long brown hair, and wore pants, a shirt, and a jacket. The one with Stephen was short with wavy chestnut hair and big green eyes, she had on clothes that flowed and wore a jacket.

"This is my girlfriend Ana" David said, wrapping an arm around the Mexican.

"And this is Lena" Stephen said, waving his hand at the short girl.

"Hi I'm Zayna" Zayna said.

"Hey" Ana said as Lena smiled. The rangers then sat down to eat lunch. While the rangers at lunch a monster spied on them eating away with their class. The monster was named Forester and was looking for the Grove and knew it was in this forest.

_I'll bet they know where the Grove is at_ Forester thought, and fired a few shots at the group of teens.

"Ahhh" Some students shouted, causing the rangers to look up. They saw the monster jumping into the forest and disappearing.

"Lena go and hide" Stephen shouted, slightly shoving his girlfriend to safety.

"You to Ana" David commanded, running towards the forest.

"Why" Ana shouted not moving. David stopped and said, "Please just go with Lena to hide. You need to be safe". Ana nodded but looked suspiciously at her boyfriend as he and his friends ran into the forest.

* * *

_In The Forest_

The rangers halted to a stop as they looked around. There was no monster, and no movement in the forest.

"Where'd it go" Aaron shouted, looking around.

"I don't know" Liam said. A whoosh passed, causing the rangers to look around even more. Just then some Dummy Men appeared and they took fighting stances. The DM ran at them and the rangers defended themselves. Using carefully aimed punches, kicks, and elbows, the rangers manged to put off the DM as more and more appeared.

"MORPH" David shouted. The rangers backed up and flicked their wrists, they slid the statuette into it and cried out, "Ancient Animal Evolution", and with a flash of light they morphed.

"Better" Zayna said as the DM pressed in. As the rangers fought the DM, Forester looked on from his spot hidden in the trees. Once the Dummy Men were defeated, the rangers turned to go to the Grove when Forster appeared.

"Hello rangers. My name is Forester. Nice day isn't it" Forester said. The rangers looked at each other.

"Yeah but...You're a monster and you're going down" David said, pulling out the katana they all had. Forester laughed and jumped into a tree.

"Where'd he go" Stephen said as out of nowhere a blast hit them.

"Somewhere" Tim said, using his katana to help stand up. Just as they all got up and in defense another blast had hit them and they went down right away.

"We gotta find out where the monster is at" Zayna said, shaking off the pain and standing up.

"I'm right here" Forester said, jumping out and in front of her. She slashed at him but he dodged and jumped into the tree behind her, hitting her as he did.

"Wait" Aaron said, noticing something. Everyone looked at him like he was going insane.

"I think I know what to do...Lure him out here" Aaron commanded. The other nodded and James said, "Forester show yourself". Forester burst out of a tree and said, "Why". As he said it Aaron pulled out his Fang Blades and quickly attacked the monster's stomach.

"Ahh. You...you deactivated my camouflager" Forester cried, stumbling back and into a tree, but didn't camouflage into it.

"great job Sparky" Calleigh cried as they pulled out their weapons. Working as a team they used their weapons against the monster, first Zayna whipped the monster into James and Malia, who hit him with their spear and bo-staff. Then Stephen and Calleigh hit Forester with their scythe, trumpet, tomahawk, and crossbow. At the same time that Calleigh hit Forester with her crossbow, Liam hit him with his bow. As a finisher, David and Tim hit him with their swords at the same time. Forester let out a cry of pain and stumbled back, blowing up as the rangers cheered.

* * *

_Later that day_

Once the rangers returned, Ana approached David.

"Where were you. I was worried sick." she asked.

"I had something to do" David said, not meeting her eyes.

"And what was that" she said.

"I can't tell you...It's...private" David said.

"Why?" Ana asked, "Do you not trust me."

"No its not that...It's just something I have to do" David said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. The other rangers watched as Calleigh thought _They make a cute couple. Its so sweet to see a fellow ranger in love_ and as she thought this, she shot a look at Zayna and James, who were flirting.

**There. Finally I finished. Not all chapter will feature the zords, but most will. Anyway review and if you haven't answered any of the questions from the previous chapters please do that.**


	11. Face Fears

**A/N: Yes I am finally updating again, I am so proud of myself. I know I haven't updated since November, but with school almost done I think I may update once or twice a week during the summer. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Ep. 8- Face Fears**

_Rise up rangers save the world/Put the demon in his place/Go Ranger/Go Rangers/ Go rangers go/Use Ancient Animals to save the world/ Power Rangers Ancient Animals Rule/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go!_**  
**

It was a few weeks after the disastrous nature trip, that almost resulted in the rangers identities being revealed. This day the rangers had yet another school assembly.

"Why the h*** do we have ANOTHER assembly" Zayna asked James.

"From what I've heard. This is about 'facing your fears without showing violence or doubt'. " James quoted from a poster he had read the other day.

"Really. This will be weird" Zayna said as they got to the gym and sat with the other rangers.

"Hello Cottonspirit High" The guest speaker said, "I am Joshua Rusk and shall teach you how to face fears courageously without fear or doubt".

"This guy is SO cheesy" Malia whispered to the others, who laughed.

"So. Who shall be out first guest!" Joshua said prancing around the gym floor, looking at all the students.

"How about...YOU!" he said pointing at Lena Stonsen.

"Me?" Lena asked.

"yes come on down. And tell me your fear" Joshua said. Lena slowly climbed down and said,

"Well I'm afraid of falling".

"Ahh well that's a good fear. Now it's time that you learn to face this fear. For this, I want all of you to close your eyes and imagine your falling...do it now" he said. With mumbles and grumbles, all of the students closed their eyes and listened to the crazy fear-facer.

"Imagine you are falling down a hole, deeper, and deeper, and deeper. Now imagine you hit the ground with a SPLAT!" Joshua said, shouting the last word. Almost everyone jumped, and opened their eyes.

"Woah" Zayna said, blinking.

"Get into it a bit to much" James lightly teased the dark-haired girl. Zayna just stuck her tongue out and re-flicked her right wrist, deactivating the morpher.

"Now I want all of you to think, how realistic is it that that will happen to you" Joshua asked.

"Not very" Lena said slowly.

"Precisely, unless your fear is something that could really happen, it's kind of irrational to fear it" Joshua said.

"Well then we should be afraid of everything, we're already on a hit list" Timothy muttered. The others nodded in agreement as Joshua called other students down and had them explain their fears. While this was happening, Ahriman was watching them through his magic bowl.

"Mal! Come here" Ahriman shouted. A tall, Devimon-like thing appeared.

"Yes master" Mal said.

"I have an idea to get rid of the pesky rangers, I need you to create Fearizer, the monster that uses fears against the victims. " Ahriman commanded. "

Yes master, I'll go do work on it" Mal said, bowing.

_"Good, good. Now those pesky rangers won't know hit them."_ Ahriman thought, laughing evilly.

* * *

-**Later that day**-

Later that day, when the final school bell rang, the rangers were packing up their things to go home, when their phones went off simultaneously. Quickly, all nine rangers pulled out their phones and read the message from Duša.

_come to the Grove now!_ was what the message read.

"Crap" David muttered, shoving his locker closed and meeting up with Calleigh.

"You got Duša's message?" She asked. "

Yeah. Lets go. Hopefully the others will have gotten the message and will meet us there." David said.

"They will" Calleigh said confidently, quickly leaving.

-**Grove**-

"Duša what's wrong" Zayna asked.

"I have a feeling that a monster will be attacking soon. I want you guys to be ready in case we need your powers" Duša said. The rangers nodded and sat around at the stone table and worked in their school-work. Fifteen minutes after they got there, the animals started screeching. Duša rushed over to the tree and found a monster attacking the city.

"Rangers! DM at the mall, go now" she commanded. The rangers nodded and changed into their 'ninja suits' and ran off to the mall.

-**Mall**-

"Dummy Men scare them" a monster, that had had a changing look to it (it changed whenever someone looked at it to their fear), and so the DM did.

"Stop right there" Timothy said, he had been shopping a bit and saw the DM and Fearizer attack, so he quickly changed suits.

"Pesky ranger. When will you learn" Fearizer cackled, commanding then DM to attack. Timothy quickly took a fighting stance and started to defend the civilians against the DM, who were seriously starting to scare them.

"Dummy Men. You're not gonna win" he shouted.

"Oh but we will and you are all alone" Fearizer said. Tim turned his gaze to him and looked on in fear as one person he loved died before his eyes again and again.

"No...no" he whispered as a blast of energy fired from Fearizer hit him and knocked him back.

"Urgh" Tim groaned, slowly standing up.

"Silly humans can't beat me" Fearizer cackled.

"Think again" David said as he and the other rangers ran to the scene of the attack.

"Don't...look...at...him." Tim panted.

"Why?" Malia asked, pushing a DM before glancing at Fearizer. The blonde stumbled back in fear as Fearizer turned into a shark and came after her.

"What the h*** is happening" Zayna hissed, rushing over to their yellow ranger and helping her up.

"No watch out for the shark!" Malia screamed, pushing Zayna out of the way.

"Malia there's no shark here" Aaron said, fending some DM off of her.

"No Aaron go away. The shark will kill you!" She said, trying to move him.

"It's just Fearizer" Aaron said, trying to comfort the yellow ranger. The green ranger's attempts were fruitless, though, because at that moment he looked at Fearizer. "

No" Aaron whispered, not being able to see anything.

"What is happening to the others" Calleigh shouted.

"I don't know but we need to morph" David commanded. The rangers nodded and flicked their wrists.

"Ancient Animal Evolution!" They shouted, morphing in colored flashes of light.

"That's better" Liam said with a sigh of relief.

"It is" Steve agreed. Fearizer cackled and ran out to the city.

"Fearizer stop!" David cried, looking right at the monster. The moment David looked at Fearizer, he saw everyone he knew die. The rangers watched in shock as their leader fell to his knees.

"No...no" he whimpered.

"C'mon we need to stop this monster" Calleigh said. The others nodded as Fearizer fired a blast at them. The rangers dodged he blast as Calleigh shot a glance at Fearizer. All of a sudden she collapsed onto the ground. "Cal!" Liam cried, rushing over to the yellow ranger.

"I...I can't feel my legs!" Calleigh cried. Fearizer clashed his hands together in triumph.

"You silly rangers are no match for me" he cackled.

"Think again" Liam said, rushing at the monster. Like all the others, he too froze up when he looked at Fearizer. What Liam saw scared him, he saw everyone in pain.

"Stop" Liam cried, the DM attacking him.

"Guys we need to work together and beat Fearizer" James commanded. Stephen and Zayna nodded in agreement and congregated away from the monster.

"What are we going to do. The three of us can't stop him" Stephen asked.

"With Great Power anything is possible" Zayna said, drawing her sword and facing Fearizer with James and Stephen flanking her. Thankfully for them, they didn't look at the monster right away.

"James watch out!" Stephen cried, shoving the black ranger out of the way, and looking at the monster. All of a sudden, Stephen fell down on his knees, coughing violently.

"What's this monster's thing?" Zayna wondered. Fearizer turned to her and turned into a scorpion.

"Scorpion!" She cried, stumbling back in fear.

"Zay!" James shouted, running to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up. Zayna shook her head and James faced Fearizer. To the black ranger's surprise, the other rangers looked at him.

"How could you James. You let the monster get away" David cried.

"I...I'm sorry" James stuttered.

"We trusted you! And you let him get away" Zayna said.

"I..he..." James stuttered, upset about his team hating him. Fearizer laughed and blasted the rangers, demorphing them with ease, before teleporting away.

* * *

"Duša how can we beat him, he's too strong" Timothy whined.

"It is not that he is strong, it is that he knows what can cause you to stop fighting" Duša said.

"Then how can we beat him?" David wondered. This question had all the rangers think in silence. The silence was broken by Stephen's phone going off.

"hey" he said, talking to his girlfriend. A few minutes later, he hung up with a smile on his face and an idea to defeat Fearizer in his mind.

"I have the perfect idea to beat Fearizer" Stephen announced.

"What is it!" Liam asked. Stephen explained his idea, using what Joshua Rusk taught them about facing fears.

"That's a good idea" Malia admitted. The green ranger grinned as Fearizer showed his ugly head at the park.

"Rangers Fearizer is at the park. Go now" Duša commanded. The rangers nodded and ran off to the park.

-**Park**-

"Fearizer stop!" Calleigh commanded.

"Rangers back again?" Fearizer sneered.

"We're back and better than ever" Aaron said, as the rangers morphed.

"Remember the plan, and try not to look at Fearizer" Stephen reminded them. The rangers nodded and the battle was on.

"Take this" Zayna shouted, swinging her sword at Fearizer and looking at him, allowing Aaron to stab the monster in the back.

"Argh!" Fearizer groaned, turning to Aaron, who confidently looked at him. As Fearizer blinded Aaron, Malia took her Bo-staff and hit Fearizer over the head with it.

"Why you little" he hissed, arriving in front of her. Malia wavered at the shark arrived, but James took his sword and stabbed Fearizer with it. Fearizer growled and faced James, only to be hit by Stephen.

"Stupid rangers" Fearzier grumbled, lunging at Stephen. Too bad for him, he was hit by Calleigh.

"Who's stupid now" Calleigh smirked, dodging Fearizer and allowing Liam to hit him.

"He is" Liam agreed, looking at Fearizer and seeing his fear. While Liam was witnessing his fear, David and Timothy doubled teamed Fearizer, weakening him enough.

"Rangers combine your weapons" Duša commanded. The nine rangers stood in a circle and held their weapons into the center. All nine weapons glowed their respective colors, and merged to form a blaster. David took hold of it and aimed it at the monster.

"Ancient Animal Attack!" the rangers cried, blasting the monster, who got destroyed. The ranger smiled and high-fived each other and went back to the Grove.

-**Ahriman's Hideout**-

Joshua Rusk arrived in his master's hideout.

"ļaunums why did you help out the ranger" Ahriman screamed at his minion.

"Sorry master. I did not know that they would use my advise to beat Fearizer" Joshua Rusk AKA ļaunums said, transforming into his demon-form, a handsome looking fallen angel.

"Next time you do NOT give anyone advise like that" Ahriman yelled.

"yes master" ļaunums obediently said, bowing his head. Ahriman nodded.

**A/N: so there is the end of the chapter. Betcha guys didn't see that coming, Joshua being evil and working for Ahriman. So he will be in there more as a villain, and the rangers may recognize him. I'll try to update again soon. Next up, a football game where Calleigh has to march and a monster attacks. REVIEW!**


End file.
